Double-Dactyls
A double-dactyl is a usually humorous, rigidly structured verse formhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Double_dactyl , which has been intensively used for a while by a number of OTT members. The definition and guidelines for an OTT double-dactyl were set suggested by jjjdavidson in NP655. It went on for many Newpages, with reprises on NP848 and NP1038 due to papal decrees. Since its introduction, there has never been more than 100 consecutive newpages without some new "D-Dactyl" poetry. Rules These are the rules as set forth by jjjdavidson:http://fora.xkcd.com/viewtopic.php?p=3359680#p3359680 A double dactyl poem intends to commemorate someone (or someplace) in comic verse. It has rather peculiar rules: #Each poem is eight lines long. #Each line is double dactyl meter, except for the fourth and eighth which are two beats short (DUM-da-da-DUM). #The first line is nonsense (traditionally "Higgledy piggledy," though not necessarily). Nerd translation: Information content should be at or near zero bits. #The second line names the person or place to be commemorated. #The fourth and eighth lines have a strong (masculine) rhyme; other lines need not rhyme. #One line in the second half (usually the sixth line, but again not necessarily) must be a single six-syllable double-dactyl word (which may be hyphenated if you're desperate). Poems Strummity hummity─ StratPlayer awesomeness Bursts from each parody, Pastiche, and verse; Such fine examples of Ninjaspeedblitzfilking ─Wish we could rent Albert Hall and rehearse. Momity, molpity, BlitzGirl the versatile Dazzles with lyrics, phi- Losophy, arts, Commonsense peacemaking, Humor, and even some Centicuemeasuring Molpy-height' charts. ::::: jjjdavidson, NP655 ::::: Higgeldy Piggeldy hailing from New Jersey never was I unfa- miliar with grease. Off to New Zealand and OMG-chip-butties gave me a lesson in waistline increase. Sandwichy Grandwichy To make your chip-buttie, first you take butter and spread it on bread. Two slices wrapped around oily french fries with kewpie-type-mayonnaise - Awesomely fed! ::::: ggh, NP656 Babel-ly Table-ly Regional dialects "Bacon" ain't bacon 'cause There ain't no fat. Ask for a "lemonade" Sprite's in the glass you get. Fanny Pack? - Heehee - a "fanny"'s a twat. ::::: ggh, NP656 Languages, smanguages! Ebonite wonders: are Sandwiches made out of Toast or a bun? Pluralizational Issues with "Lego" and Alternate meanings of "Bacon" are fun! ::::: Ebonite, NP657 ::::: Top o' the NewPage it's good ol' HAL nine-thousand Vatican Milliner's Perfect Cust'mer Monomaniacally hunting for rule-breaking attributable to human error. ::::: HAL9000, NP657 ::::: Peregrinational Cueball and Megan have seen that their castle can no longer stand. Faced with the sea's rise, an investigational quest for the reason leads them o'er the land. ::::: AnotherKevin, NP657 ::::: Jaypety daypety jjjdavidson He is a loopist by choice and belief. He set a challenge for us in the forum but double a dactyl is hard to achieve. ::::: mscha, NP657 Blitzily Molpily Neologisticly Momery Popery Newpixing ONG Cuegan heroic'ly Sandcastle engineer Riversea theorise StratPlayer song ::::: Eoink, NP657 Theropod sauropod Cretaceous dinosaurs Made lovely melodies Just like birdsong But those who hung 'round to Listen to seven-part Velocirhapsodies Seldom lived long ::::: Rule110, NP657 ::::: Ongkety gongkety posted by newpixbot 'cause it is quiet and nobody posts. Must be the weekend, when even our BlitzGirl is extendedcomaing here only ghosts. ::::: mscha, NP657 ::::: Doubledy dactyldy I don't remember who but in the OTT someone did once grammar-analysis maybe can they provide d-dactyl candidates by any chance⁰? ⁰: need to read this with an English accent, I guess... ::::: mscha, NP657 ::::: Molpies are awesomely capturing everyone inside the OTT furry and cute. Give them a cupcake treat mustard and ketchup, too treeishly worship them with Meg and Cue. ::::: Valarya, NP657 ::::: Mewmety growlgety Felis Raptoricus Could it be seen in the last OTC? That seems unlikely, but one never knows, we've seen rabbityraptorbirds also Molpy. ::::: mscha, NP657 ::::: Dilberty Skillberty m-s-c-h-a, - the Lord of the newpixbot, Master of games! Cheers for the humour, the beautiful sideviews, and molpydetectoring diff'rence of frames! Editty Shmeditty: Vatican Milliner's Defectless Customer Woohoo for me Here I am NewPagePope (though it's not recognized sanctificationwise, I'd like to be.) ::::: ggh, NP657 Trippetty troppety Megan is falling, she tripped on a Molpy hole onto the ground. Hope she's not injured, I don't think there are any hospitals, doctors or nurses around. ::::: mscha, NP658 Helpety holpety I can't stop writing my posts as d-dactlys, please save me from this! jjjdavidson, what have you done, you have broken me, something is very amiss! ::::: mscha, NP658 Hamstery hattery buffygirl has again made HES a wonderful, beautiful hat. Once again, buffy, the Vatican-Milliner did a great job, and I'm sure HES likes that. ::::: mscha, NP658 Walkety stalkety Cueball and Megan are stalked by a Molpy, I sure noticed this. (Aubronwood uses he- retical frame numbers, for the canonical ones check this list.) ::::: mscha, NP658 These double-dactyls, with My love of poetry How could I not at least Make an attempt? Learnt from example, I Saw mscha's poetry, Witnessed its beauty and Became verklemt! ::::: ergman, NP658 ::::: Tumbley fumbley Cueball was clumsy and dropped in the sea (which is big) his canteen. Megan gave Cueball her doubledilgunnerang, slaking his thirst and they both stayed serene. ::::: ucim, NP658 ::::: Pickety pokety Looking at detailing Lately there's mysteries coming in groups: Vanishing molpies and Suddenly flowers grow semiheretic'ly I think they're "oops." ::::: ggh, NP658 ::::: Jupiter Shmupiter good ol' HAL nine-thousand Vatican Millin'ry Perfectly Wears. Monomaniacally hunts for rule-breaking at- tributed to when a mere human errs. ::::: jjjdavidson (improving on HAL9000), NP658 ::::: Bakety cakety Congratulations, Hal Hepacentennial please have some cake. It has been slightly used hope that won't matter much pixels don't spoil, I think fungus won't take. ::::: mscha, NP659 ::::: That's something I could do, (not just detect haiku) speech synthesisers compute stress as well.´ Wait, is my rhyme scheme wrong?AABCDDEC was my fourth line too long? Oh, the unstressed thing is moved, can you tell? ´: Though from my quick experiments I'm not 100% sure if I can interpret the prosody information it gives well enough to correctly identify double dactyls. We'll see². AABCDDEC: Sorry, I didn't reread the rules for this, just sang it in my head in the tune I have for some reason ascribed to them. ::::: Angelastic, NP659 ::::: Doublery dacktery ergman and other folks thanks for the compliments lamentably something is missing in this one, a word that is hexasyllablic'ly written must be. ::::: mscha, NP659 ::::: Manicky panicky m-s-c-h-a's* a Little bit overwrought; Let us be kind. Double-dactylicly Caught by the meter, he's Cerebrospinally Losing his mind. ::::: jjjdavidson, NP659 ::::: Em-pety scha-pety, mscha, yes, that is me how to pronounce my name you want to know? I use two syllables, em-es-cee-aych-aye is unobjectionable you're good to go. ::::: mscha, NP659 ::::: Riseity wiseity Sea is so big you see But what's the make-up of This plot device? Could it be semenised Cancerouscoffeebabes Maybe with bacon too Served up on ice. ::::: Smithers, NP659 ::::: Stumbledy bumbeldy Megan has found a thing But what it is, we'll have to wait for it. But it is coma time I'll have to wait for next icositetrapix oh, that is sh*t. ::::: mscha, NP659 ::::: Mandala Randall-a Timewaiters posting here Veer into madness com- Posing light verse. XKCD number One-thousand-one-nine-ought Has come to bring on us Such a strange curse! Dactyla fractala With all the nonsense verse I am now tempted to Flee from this thread! Were I to do so, would 'Extemporaneous' Be a good word for The state of my head? ::::: AnotherKevin, NP659 ::::: Timily wimily Doctor Who episode You want to watch the last⁴ but you can't wait? BBC-iPlayer has it already, and outside UK you can use this, works great! ::::: mscha, NP659 ::::: Whacha-see, Whoda-see, a-browsin' on the forum, Some are newer, no posts to see. Other's be elders, with fame and hats. But with us a cipher, one here the most and not one post. Oh, MobTeeseboose, tell us true Randall's spy, is that you? ::::: pelrigg, NP659 ::::: Froggery toadery It was a frograptor Now we know what it was made Megan fall. Leptodactylidae and we know she's OK I can go safely to coma, night, y'all! ::::: mscha, NP659 ::::: Otterly Botterly Yappo the biscuity Strums on his instruments Making a tune Scoring arrangements of "We Love the Thread of Time" Musical jollities All afternoon ::::: yappobiscuits, NP659 ::::: Threadery beddery all the thread's denizens cleverly weave us a web of great art Though they can seem to be phantasmagorical Charts, hats and molpys have stolen my heart ::::: fhorn, NP660 ::::: Ongity bongity Cambridge gets light outside I hear the sounds of the Birds that are small I start to find myself incontrovertibly Tired and so I say "Coma time, y'all" ::::: Smithers, NP660 ::::: Ongity Dongity Cueball and Megan are Journeying onwards Continuing quest But then I got Ninja'd by spamjam the merciless I think his ninja skills Must be the best. ::::: yappobiscuits, NP660 ::::: I can't stop talking in Dactlyrhythmish Even though mscha's are Better than mine. If I don't stop this my Brain won't forGive me as I get stuck Dactyling for all of time. ::::: Valarya, NP660 ::::: I don't know how to Didacticalize things Following rules is Too much work for a Waiter What's wrong with good ol' A-B-A-B-A-B-A-B Do others of you find Didactyls aren't torture ::::: azule, NP660 ::::: Wondering, wandering, Amateur science is fun although answers are tricky to find; Potamological research especially is an enjoyable way to unwind Rivers are fickle and sometimes ephemeral: flowing on Sunday then Monday, a pond Neophyte students of geomorphology start on a journey to see what's beyond Dunes, cliffs and trees and the molpy-rich wonders of macrobiology - what could come next? Sea levels rise and we all, none the wiser, predict and prognosticate, pleasantly vexed. ::::: xpatiate, NP661 ::::: Comaty somaty Snared by the OTT All of us trapped in here For many ONGs. Deep contemplation of OTC-osophy Spawns awesome poems and Comics and songs. ::::: DrSamCarter, NP661 ::::: Wibbely wobbely meaning-conveyable words can have letters that do not repeat. Vodkathumbscrewingly1 is one example, and pubvexingfjordschmaltzy2 is pretty neat. ::::: mikrit, NP661 ::::: Molpies need sustenance for their mope-molpiness I see them Eyeing the little frog mounds. Frogs should watch out for the Molpyapocalypse Hungry and creeping up out of the ground. ::::: Valarya, NP661 ::::: Tappety typety jjjdavidson wanted some poetry fit for a nerd. Start with some nonsense but stick to the rhythm and end with a sesqueped- alean word. Incubus thinkubus - Such a response from us! Not to be bested we all joined the herd. Neologistical entries were flying and soon there were prizes and honors conferred. waltzity schmaltzity More like a jig, I see. Write it with care to a- void much disdain... ...about lexical choices. It isn't sufficient to polysyllabicate something that's plain. clickety clackety Once on the track any rhythmic distrubance can derail the train. What a calamety That would be if somehow things got a little messed up. It would all go down the drain. ::::: ucim, NP662 ::::: Painfully, maimfully ucim has taken a hammer to my frontal cortex, I fear. How could you callously place that disgustingly, meter-destroyingly awful thing here? ::::: Platonix, NP662 ::::: Creaturely featurely: Raptorbirds, raptormoles, Raptorfrogs, raptorflies Swarm o'er the land. Whence this astonishing Biodiversity? Seems InGen's research has Got out of hand. ::::: Rule110, NP663 ::::: Snippety snippety Could we have spotted the Submacrotrebuchet BlitzGirl had saved? Diff'rence in emphasis Means I've not hit on the Hexasyllabiloid mscha had craved. ::::: jjjdavidson, NP663 ::::: Welcomy belcomy Eternal Destiny You must have skimmed quite a little too fast. Didn't you notice we now double dactyl? In OTT-poetry haikus are past. ::::: mscha, NP664 ::::: Grumbledy, mumbledy! jjjdavidson, last night I cursed you when I went to bed. Tried hard to coma but Found that I couldn't with Your doubledactyly Stuck in my head! ::::: lmjb1964, NP664 ::::: heresy Blind posting ketchupless Dactylagnificent Stories about outside Shows on TV. H.B.O. got it right With all the Lannisters Villains you love to hate Watch and you'll see. Higgedly piggedly Game of thrones captured me Just like all Sundays that Came before now. Can't wait for episode Nine to come on TV Weddingspectacular Prepare to cow. /heresy ::::: Valarya, NP665 ::::: Timety Wimety Wait with the OTT hoping to see that Lord Randall has penned investigatory perambulation leading to somewhere that feels like an end ::::: mathrec, NP666 ::::: I... Wanted to showcase how M-S-C-H-A has Taken this poetry Up as his norm. Fifteen great works of art Through which he showed us that doublydactylies Took us by storm. ::::: Valarya, NP667 ::::: Higgledy piggledy Waiters of time can be playful creatively. Stay on your toes! Our forum is notably ultraharmonious. Keep it all courteous. Anything goes! ::::: mathrec, NP667 ::::: Blitzering Ditzering Ketchuping Modestly I'm so glad I can use Pikrass's tools My efforts, here written And it's all because of jjjdavidson We rhyme like fools ::::: k.bookbinder, NP667 ::::: Ratify smatify Yappo-B is confirmed Unholy anti-pope Six sixty six Mayhaps his avatar Enhydra lutris will morph to a Corvus soon Clickety click ::::: fhorn, NP668 ::::: Molpily campfirey Needle pulled lunacy M S C H A is Pronounced Mscha Producing Poetry Doubledactylily Each picture's archivist Nexpixbot's pa ::::: Eoink, NP669 ::::: Timety wimetey Valarya guides us as Card'nal of Cupcakes and Luscious Sorbet. Forever restoring our gastrointestinal fullness and wellness each Outsider day. ::::: mathrec, NP670 ::::: Makery bakery Poster Valarya brings Cupcakes and other small Sweets to the thread. Better stay current: the Micro-patisseries Taste bad with ketchup. (Use icing instead!) ::::: AnotherKevin, NP671 ::::: Hymnally Dimnally Masses of Time's devout insyncocantillate words to arched roof. In the back pew I must stifle a giggle when true to the litany Faithful go "oof." ::::: ggh, NP673 ::::: Blithery blathery My hundredth Time-ly post! Celebrate with me, the OTT way. Happily I am now centuripostally goaded to say to thee: Boobies! ::::: mathrec, NP674 ::::: Welcome young Vytron we're So glad you ketchuped to Meet us at Present in The OTT. Someday quite soon you should Blitz the missed pages for supra-pectacular Bee6 poetry. 6: Raptorflies, Beesnakes, Mosquitosaurs, Penisbees, etc. You know. Those. ::::: Valarya, NP680 ::::: Higgldypiggldy jjjdavidson double-dactylically started a trend OTT-followers indefatigably hexasyllabicise Time 'til its end. ::::: taixzo, NP687 ::::: Heaviness breathiness Cueball and Megan did Incomprehensively Wander in bliss Both are presumably Heterosexual Don't you think we'd see more "Action" than this? ::::: Ebonite, NP728 ::::: Higgledy-piggledy flapping and frolicking Nary a care had the beesnake today. Hungry, a raptor came aerodynamically diving for lunch in a rapid ballet. Poor molpybeesnake. I hope it was painless, the moment your beauty was taken away. That's all I have in the poetry section. I'll post something else maybe later. Jose ::::: ucim, NP864 ::::: Buttery Molpily Beautifully wingéd, the Butterbeemolpyfly Landed on plants. Mere newpix later, a Raptor (or sparrow?) had Taken it out of this world in my pants. ::::: taixzo, NP864 Chugity-Buggity Molpybeefacebugfly Tried to reach higher air wanting to soar. When out of nowhere there came a swift raptor thing Eying its snack as it let out a 'roar.' Our little Molpy was caught in the upstream and had not a moment to alter its course. Gasping we watched as the raptor descended, it captured its meal with a predators force. Staring in horror at GLR's symphony We realized it is just nature's true storm. So we all bowed our heads To celebrate the life biodiversity in comic form. I hope you're slumbering peacefully somewhere sweet flutterbee you'll be remembered by us. Forever one of the OTC family Rest in peace molpybug... ::::: Valarya, NP864 Hattery, Cattery CasCat thanks Mscha for Cat Haberdashery As above said. But are her posts now quite Incomprehensible 'Cause of the beanie that's Perched on her head? ::::: CasCat, NP1038 ::::: Toquily dukily People to chatter with... Was it excitement or did i feel dread? I'm so relieved that we can't get the answers all timechirpingendingly dumped on our thread. ::::: ggh, NP1038 ::::: higgledy piggledy handed a mystery look at the otters jump into the fray Could not The Randall be protolinguisticly sniping the nerds who have come out to play? ::::: ucim, NP1039 ::::: Higgledy piggledy Only five minutes 'til Time's newest ONG will drop Onto my screen That's not much time to write Tachypoetically A double dactyl, y'all. (PagePopes are mean!) ::::: Rule110, NP1040 ::::: 'ternaly Densicly Thus be the question here: Is he my sibling or just a 4 friend? I can now tell you with equivocality, Its all related so -oops, that's the end. 4: Neat ::: ::::: StormAngel, NP1301 ::::: In the Acts of the Clerics, a poetry form which used double dactyl (and haiku) was used for installment XXIII. It's seaish; you can read it here. ::::: ucim, NP1346 ::::: Molpity Wolpity Lucky and Pricklymolp floating along on the fast rising sea. Latent & special guest bringing the Otters some familiarity continue, please! ::::: Valarya, NP1401 jjjdavidson Thanks once again for the hour-by-hourly graphs of this sluice! Cheerfully letting me narcississistic'ly see my own patterns of language abuse. ::::: ggh, NP1402 Blahbitty-blah o'er Bi- cameral Mind book by Julian Jaynes leads to one nifty treat: "obfuscate what does a- mount to grandiloquent sesquipedalian handwaving." - Neat! ::::: ggh, NP1408 Hip-hooray intheshax I love your verse in the shapes of the meteor, hills, trees, and sea Leading to grid-solving retrocoordinates conjuring poetry sweet as can be! ::::: ggh, NP1409 Holipy Molipy I can't believe that I've been double-dactyled by ggh, y'all Yappo please help me I'm trying to say that it's Wayotherseaishly Not bad at all! ::::: intheshax, NP1409 Limerick schlimerick ED doesn't think he can Write you another one He's out of hope So for the first time he Tried out another form Unaccidentally Obeyed the pope ::::: Eternal Density, NP1446 Biggety Baggety BlitzGirl Bagnificent! Bag from bag-abstinence Wave the white flag! Bagbaggingbaggably Bagging 3 grand with a Suddenly high coef- ficient of bag. ::::: ggh, NP1461 OTT in my pants, rapid fire (in my pants) ottifications from inside my pants. blitzgirl is giving us plenty (within our pants) euphemis'tic'ally: Time in our pants! ::::: ergman, NP1480 Cookie-ish Treeishly with open arms I am welcoming history back to the thread. So glad he's with us I never once thought that sweet jjjdavidson was really dead. ::::: Valarya, NP1484 Hazelnut brazilnut We've made the One True Thread Such a remarkable Place to hang out. We say our lunatic Antics are harmless, Hy- Poallergenical Beyond a doubt. ::::: DrSamCarter, NP1527 ::::: ### 1.895 - trustedly mustardly - show and hide loot options - needed to be reclicked - when you reload - OTTers don't like that task - but my new javascripts - cookiefantasticly - shoulder the load ::::: Eternal Density, NP1540 (Sandcastle Builder changelog) ::::: Cueball will fall from the undercut riverbank Megan will hurry to throw him the rope promising never to lend him the valuable dildogunboomerang till he can cope ::::: Mrob27, NP1575 ::::: rhymeity-Timeity jjjdavidson gave us the rules of the Dactylist's art I find it easy, pro- vided I've chosen an 'exasyllabical word from the start Emizzy Robizzy 2wentizzy 7evenzy, Timborme and Nopixbot, Blitzing through Time making retrOTTifi- cations augmented by sesquipedalian verses that rhyme Whimity-swimmity Cuegan won't swim in the river but our under- standing is terse bacon or semen or coffee intolerance? infantophobia? cancer-averse? cautious unthreatening outreach is floundering so we've decided to try something new -- tell all heretical outsider forumites: ideological days they will rue! ::::: Mrob27, NP1581 summoning,sconening, Soup, Helper, Jovialbard, Buffygirl, Dracomax, pop in the now! stay or go on their way, this was an awesome day, debasementational cause to go wow! ::::: ergman, NP2144 Basementers dwasementers Rise from the silent depths Climb to the OTT Up Penrose stairs Hark, we have summoned you! Make a post if you wish Molpishfraternity Also bring bears ::::: Eternal Density, NP2146 jjjdavidson my fellow basementee come peek your head in and give a hello. You changed my life with these molpishlymagical poems of dactyls I want you to know. ::::: Valarya, NP2252 Wat-ə-er, ott-ə-er, Overlord lor-də-py, Dodecasyllablic Title in six Sing it as fast as in Yappo's original Molpish libretto to ONG the newpix. ::::: mrob27, NP2331 References